The present invention relates to seats and more particularly relates to combined seat and table assemblies capable of movement between a chair configuration and a chair table configuration for performing different functions. More particularly the invention relates to a chair table assembly in which the chair back converts to a table allowing a user to assume a repose from a position in which the user leans on a back rest and rotate to a position in which the user may employ the back rest as a table without leg obstruction.